1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porch lights, and, more particularly, to a wireless remote controlled porch light having a rotation driving seat to turn the light source horizontally and vertically, stop devices to limit the degree of horizontal and vertical rotation, and an adjusting board to center the light between the light's extremes of horizontal rotation.
2. Technical Background
Normally the porch light for a building or house is installed on the outer wall or under the eaves, and has a light beam aimed in a fixed direction to illuminate a fixed area. With existing porch lights or flood lights, however, it is impossible to make immediate changes in the direction of the light beam. Conventional porch lights and flood lights popularly used today are unable to have the direction of the light beam varied or turned on and off by means of radio frequency (RF) remote control at any time whenever required by a user. Although lights can be made to rotate, the degrees of rotation needs to be accurately controlled or the light may rotate into the structure to which it is attached and damage the structure and/or the light. What is needed is a remote controlled porch or flood light that can be varied remotely by a hand held transmitter to change the horizontal and vertical direction of the light source without damaging the light or the building to which the light is attached.